diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Raiment of the Jade Harvester
Raiment of the Jade Harvester is an item set in Diablo III. It is the class set for Witch Doctors for level 70. This set can only drop at Torment difficulty. The set is named after Tukam, the Jade Harvester. While the items can be used by any class, this set is specifically designed for Witch Doctors. Pieces The set consists of six pieces. All six are required to complete the set, neither of them are Witch Doctor-restricted. *Jade Harvester's Courage (Pants) *Jade Harvester's Joy (Pauldrons) *Jade Harvester's Mercy (Gloves) *Jade Harvester's Peace (Chest Armor) *Jade Harvester's Swiftness (Boots) *Jade Harvester's Wisdom (Helm) Set Bonus: *When Haunt lands on an enemy already affected by Haunt, it instantly deals 3500 seconds worth of Haunt damage (2 pieces) * gains the effect of every rune, and reduces the cooldown of Soul Harvest by 1 second when casting Haunt or Locust Swarm (4 pieces) *Soul Harvest consumes up to 10000 seconds of the damage over time effects on all affected targets, instantly dealing the remaining damage of the consumed duration, and reduces all damage taken by 50% for 12 seconds (6 pieces) The latter bonus 'does not '''consume the entire duration, but instead only converts up to 10000 seconds into instant damage (to prevent abuse of the Creeping Death skill). However, even with this limit, this is one of the most damaging set bonuses in game, its potency being ''doubled when combined with Quetzalcoatl and further doubled when Ring of Emptiness is equipped. The first bonus works very similarly, except for it deals 3500 seconds of Haunt damage regardless of how many remain, and then refreshes it to full duration. This only applies to the Witch Doctor's own Haunt, and only to the skill itself. The second Haunt is consumed in process, though, so when that enemy dies, it will only release one Haunt to find a new target. Moreover, only Haunt spirits released by the cast (one, two or three, if Haunting Girdle and / or Resentful Spirits rune is used) can detonate existing Haunts. Haunts released by dying foes will not trigger the first bonus, attempting to find new targets instead. The third bonus consumes duration of any Damage over Time effects (not just the Witch Doctor's skills) applied by the Witch Doctor, including the Gem of Efficacious Toxin poisoning. However, as this gem is unaffected by Creeping Death and Quetzalcoatl, the resulting instant damage is less potent than that of Locust Swarm and Haunt. The damage done by consumed effects has a Proc Coefficient of zero, may not trigger any other effects, but can score Critical Hits, using the same damage type as that of the original spell(s). Note that consuming the effects of Haunt or Locust Swarm when casting Soul Harvest on enemies counts as casts of those spells with regard to the 4-piece bonus. Affecting enough enemies when casting Soul Harvest in this fashion will let Soul Harvest recharge itself. Damage reduction, added in 2.6.1, is multiplicative to all other similar effects. It is applied only if Soul Harvest hits at least 1 enemy, i.e. gains at least 1 stack. Trivia *The description of the Jade Harvester's Wisdom specifically states the armor to be made of slabs of jade. However, there is another armor tier made of pure jade (Astral armor tier). Jade Harvester set items, ironically, consist of less jade and more wood than Astral armor.